Qu'estce qui a mal tourné?
by Zephyy
Summary: Hiroto aime Endou... Et Endou?


**Titre** : Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné?  
><strong>Genres<strong> : OS, de la romance, et du drame  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Hiroto, Endou et tous les autres ne sont pas à moi, tant mieux pour eux d'ailleur  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : HirotoxEndou à sens unique et léger EndouxGouenji  
><strong>Rating<strong> : K+, parce qu'il se passe pas grand chose mine de rien  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Hiroto aime Endou... Et Endou?  
><strong>Note<strong> : Comme on manque cruellement de fic sur Inazuma Eleven, j'en poste une ^^ En espérant en poster d'autre...

**Auteur** : Zephy Kyousaika

* * *

><p>Qu'est ce qui a mal tourné?<p>

Hiroto regarde le garçon avec beaucoup d'interêt. Le garçon inconscient, en face de lui. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, il se décide enfin à prendre Endou avec lui. Il entend les humains qui arrivent. Normalement, lorsque vous aimez quelque chose, vous voulez le garder pour vous. C'est le cas d'Hiroto.

Il aime Endou.

Ce qu'il ressent date sans doute depuis qu'il a regarder Endou contre l'équipe d'Epsilon. Et son amour continu de grandir au file des matches. Ce sentiment émoustille Hiroto. A tel point qu'il ne peut presque plus contenir son désir pendant le match contre Raimon. Quand Endou est-il devenu à ce point important? Hiroto réfléchit un peu tandis qu'il regarde le capitaine.

Mais Hiroto sent ce frisson sur sa jambe droit à chaque fois qu'il se prépare à tirer. Il sent ce feu qui brûle dans sa poitrine avec une telle intensité à chaque fois qu'Endou arrête la balle. Ce sentiment n'est pas faux.

Et seul le capitaine des Raimon le fait se sentir de cette façon.

La vigueur que Endou continue d'afficher quand il passe la balle au numéro 10, la passion qui brille dans ses yeux par la suite, sa détermination qui ne faiblit jamais. Hiroto aime tout.

Il aime Endou.

Hiroto entend le garçon remuer et sourit. Il peut une fois de plus regarder avec envie ses yeux, plonger ses yeux dans ceux qu'il adore tant.

-"Où sommes-nous?" demande Endou encore groggy alors qu'il se redresse. Il pose une main sur son front, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé.

-"Tu es dans notre base Endou-kun. Et si tu es ici, c'est parce que je t'aime." répond Hiroto.

Les couleurs sur le visage d'Endou s'en vont quand il se souvient des évènements qui l'ont menés ici.

-"Est-ce vraiment de l'amour Hiroto?" demande doucement le garçon. Il ramène sa tête jusqu'à ses genous tandis que son corps est secoué par le retour sans pitié de ses souvenirs.

-"Tu te lies d'amitié avec moi, pourtant tu me trahis. Tu me sauves puis tu te bas contre moi. Est-ce vraiment de l'amour?" demande à nouveau Endou.

-"Oui, c'en est Endou-kun." Hiroto s'accroupit et peigne affectueusement les cheveux du garçon tremblant.

-"C'est de l'amour. Et je t'aime." Il sourit encore une fois et met ses mains sur les épaules d'Endou.

-"M'aimes-tu Endou-kun? Est-ce que ta poitrine te brûle à chaque fois que tu reçois mes coups?" demande Hiroto avec impatience. Chaque fois qu'Endou arrête la balle, il doit sentir la même sensation. Le même amour que ressent Hiroto. Il incline lentement le menton d'Endou. Mais Hiroto veut entendre la réponse d'Endou de lui-même. Il veut voir ses yeux briller d'exubérance comme d'habitude. Que Endou réponde à sa question. Mais il ne reçoit que des hoquets.

-"Si ton amour..." Le garçon plongea ses yeux larmoyant dans ceux d'Hiroto, brisant son image parfaite de gardien de but.

-"... a les moyens de détruire tout ce que j'aime... le foot, mes amis, et Gouenji..." Il regarde au loin, mais les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il baisse la tête.

-"Alors je préfère ne jamais aimer."

Ce que Hiroto voit le laisse en état de choc. Endou. Ses yeux ne sont pas les mêmes, maintenant, ils sont creux, vide, dépourvus d'émotion. Comment quelqu'un peut-il être en vie et avoir de tel yeux? Où sont ces beaux yeux débordant de passion à l'appel de son nom? Ces même yeux qui transpercent uniquement dans une seule personne quand il joue sur le terrain? Il vient alors de se rendre compte que ces yeux n'ont jamais été véritablement pour lui. Les yeux passaient au travers d'Hiroto, vers le football, ses amis, et Gouenji. Il n'y avait pas d'amour pour Hiroto en premier lieu.

Il sent ses propres yeux s'embuer et les couvre rapidement de sa main gauche.

Tout ce que Hiroto voulait, c'était l'aimer, et être aimer en retour.

L'extraterrestre fait un pas en arrière en regardant le garçon maintenant creux.

Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila, deux fic en une journée, je progresse! Profitez bien! Reviews?<strong>


End file.
